


Spitroasted Penguin

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Butt Plugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Sounding, Spitroasting, Tears, spider gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Spitroasted Penguin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AutumnInstead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnInstead/gifts).




End file.
